ultimate naruto
by kami2233
Summary: watch as Naruto is blessed by the three goddesses and becomes a god of shinobi. godlike Naruto pairings Naruto x harem (uzumakicest)


Today was a day many celebrated in the hidden leaf village otherwise known as konoha the strongest of the 5 great shinobi nations. It was October 10th or otherwise known as the great kyuubi defeat after it attacked their village 5 years ago and killed by their beloved 4th hokage but at the cost of his life. What most don't know is that the beast was never killed; it was sealed in a little orphan boy which at this moment was running for his life away from a mob. The boy had spiky blonde hair but with all the dirt and grime in his hair it looked like black hair with blonde highlights, ocean blue eyes and 6 whisker marks 3 on each cheek his name was Naruto. Naruto knew that he had the strongest of the 9 Biju sealed in his gut but he just acted like an idiot not trusting anyone.

While he was running, he ran into a dead end and the mob was closing in, Naruto thought and sighed in defeat he couldn't run, he was out of energy and, there were shinobi in the crowed he would never make it, so he curled into a ball position trying to take as little damage as possible.

For the next 3 hours his screams of pain were heard all across konoha. He asked for help while screaming but no one came.

While in his mindscape

Kyuubi had finally broken through that masked man's genjutsu and growled once she realized that she was sealed again, she looked through Naruto's memories and was horrified. At first she would have though he would have been treated like a king but what she saw was absolutely revolting and after she watched it all she fell to her knees and she was trembling while she sobbed. She was the reason why he went through so much pain and she couldn't stand it, she was about to bring him into his mindscape, when suddenly her world went black

Reality

Naruto who was unconscious with the mob looking over him, when suddenly a white pillar of light that came from the heavens and hit Naruto and in a second Naruto and the light were gone.

About 10 people were identified jumping across rooftops those 10 people were the 3rd hokage with a squad of anbu. They were looking for Naruto.

'I hope we are not too late please be ok naruto-kun.'_He thought_

The 3rd thought. All of a sudden pillars of light that originated from an ally, shot up through the clouds and into the heavens and went faster towards were Naruto was.

In unknown location Naruto woke and looked around he was in a huge room in a bed, which dwarfed most of konoha, "where am I" said Naruto but no one replied, '_hump so they decided to take me somewhere'_. Naruto got up and Naruto looked back to see a gigantic door, he was curious so he pushed open the gigantic doors.

He saw he was in a huge room, he looked forward and saw that there were three women on the throne the first women was in pure white; even her long hair was white. This woman seemed to have some odd obsession with the tint, as even her eyeliner, lipstick, nails, and eyelashes were all white. Her eyes were a heavenly honey gold as she smiled at Naruto, rather motherly. She wore long flowing robes that showed her ample cleavage. Her sleeves dangled from right under her shoulders, showing her unblemished skin.

Next to her was a woman in stark contrast to her choice of dress. She wore pure black, and her skin was lavender, reminding him of a Hyuuga's eyes. Her hair was white, oddly enough, but it was more of a deathly white, and just above her forehead peeked out two red horns. Her eyes were a pair of black abysses, orange rings for irises as she eyed Naruto with mirth and or was that lust?

The third woman had tanned skin, and the same condition of dress, in forest green, but it was torn, showing her midriff and legs that went on for days. She was barefoot and her hair was brown and curled near the tips, giving her a flirtatious look, her bright green eyes staring at Naruto with a combination of the prior women's' stares.

"**Naru-kun come here**," said Kami as she motion him closer till he was right in front of her. "**Naruto-kun, do you know who we are**?" She asked.

"**We are the three goddesses that watch over your world. I am Kami, Goddess of Heaven, Life, and Light**." The first said.

"**I am Shinigami, Goddess of Hell, Death, and Darkness**." The lavender beauty added.

"**And I am Tozi, Goddess of Nature**." The final said.

"**And we have been watching you, Uzamaki Namikaze Naruto**." They said together.

"Why" said an emotionless Naruto

"**You have massive potential, and we aim to see it brought to fruition. Naruto-kun, we are going to give you special gifts. You have many things ahead of you, Naruto-kun, and we aim to help you**." Kami explained as she approached Naruto.

"Whoa whoa what gifts?" Naruto asked

"We are going to summon the strongest people from other dimensions and give all their knowledge and power" said Tozi as the three flared their power and ten men were formed.

The men thought '_where are we_. '

Kami smiled and said "**you have been summoned by me Kami and you will introduce yourself to the boy.**"

The men then started to introduce themselves.

"Hello young one I am Takeshi Uzumaki also known as the Rikudou Sennin" said Rikudou with a soft smile making Naruto and three others eyes widen. He was wearing a white kimono that covered his entire body and had glowing purple eyes with 3 rings the legendary rinnegan.

"My name is Hashirama Senju the First Hokage" Said Hashirama spoke with a grin .He was wearing a green cloak with the Senju clan symbol.

"My name is Madara Uchiha the First Uchiha Clan Head!" Said Madara stated arrogantly at Kami, who started growling in the background at that name. He was wearing a Black cloak with the Uchiha symbol

"My name is Sparda." said Sparda said emotionlessly he was a man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye

"My name is Klaus and I'm a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid." said Klaus said with a smirk. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and black church shoes.

"Hey I'm Goku! And I'm a Saiyan" Said Goku enthusiastically he was wearing a Blue-Gi with Baggy blue pants with white wristbands he also had a monkey tail.

"I amEdward Elric and I am alchemist." Said Edward proudly. He was wearing

bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back is a Flamel

"My name is Alex Mercer I am a killer, a monster, a terrorist" He said emotionlessly. He was wearing a Leather Jacket over a grey hoddie which was up.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a Soul Reaper" He spoke with a scowl. He was wearing a Black Shihakusho that was tattered at the end he also had a black katana with 5 chain links at the handle.

"My Name Is Aizen." Aizen Said emotionlessly Feeling Ichigo's Glare. Said a man who wore Arrancar clothes over his shihakushō with a blue jewel embedded in his chest.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is heaven and the goddesses here summoned you all here to give me copies of your memories and abilities so I can get stronger." said Naruto giddily at the thought of being able to do at least half the things they said they can do.

"You're kidding right what makes you think we'll allow that to happen?" asked Klaus tensing.

"**You don't have a choice each of you are all spirits and when you leave you won't remember any of this, so there is no point fighting.**" Said Shinigami

"Think of it like I'm your heir or something." Said Naruto

Blowing a stream of white fire at 11 people outside his cell the goddesses transferred 10 sets of memories and abilities to Naruto. All of a sudden Naruto screamed and clutching his head in pain. The sound of bones breaking and tissue ripping resounded around his mindscape. Staggering to his feet Naruto still clutching his head Naruto grunted in pain as his eyes went from Sharingan to Rinnegan then they fused together. Then his eyes turned back to normal with the sclera turned blood red and veins on the side of his eyes. Then he grew a tail and his eyes turned teal and his hair turned crimson. Then everything went back to normal but he had a few changes the shot up to 5'6 and his hair got longer reaching mid back also getting red streaks throughout his hair. His whisker marks got more defined and his body filled out looking very rippedNaruto with an eight pack.

The goddesses looked at him with lust and before Naruto could react Kami seized his lips with her own, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, engaging his own in a sensual war Kami stepped back and he felt something build up in him, a flirtatious smirk on her face at Naruto's redden face, only for Shinigami to jump in and repeat the process, only adding in a little more. She raised her right leg a little bit, straddling it around Naruto's, as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast, moaning into the kiss as she grinded her hips against him, causing him to groan in return, again feeling a change build within stepped back, thoroughly satisfied for now, as she eyed the boy with open lust, especially the tent in his he was thoroughly molested, Naruto looked at the two women incredulously, only to be tackled by the final woman, Tozi. She seemed to continue what she started before, seizing his lips and grinding her hips against his manhood through his pants. Before anything could be accomplished, the final change was built inside Naruto, and Tozi jumped back, watching him as he was engulfed in a bright light and after two minutes a

"**You now have power of Light and have power over light**." Kami explained her contribution to Naruto's gifts.

"**You have power over Darkness and have power over death**." Shinigami explained.

"**You now have control over all the elements, including what you humans call sub-elements, you can talk to and understand animals and insects and can control nature itself as i can do but not as good as I, and your senses are as great as any of them**." Tozi added.

"**Your eyes are the combination of the three doujutsu, Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. We also uploaded every jutsu into your brain and you can accomplish them with one hand seal and saying the name and perfect control over all the energies you gained from those men.**." Kami explained again.

"**We will give you true immortality if you agree to be our husband**" kami said

Naruto nodded and said "okay ", Kami then struck out her palms and struck Naruto's head as Naruto went under transformation, he looked the same but he now had so much more power.

"You are now truly immortal and nothing can kill you but you will age but it will stop when you turn 18, you are now are husband and you better not disappoint." she said with a lust filled smile then she turned serious.

"**Now Naruto I have something important to tell you, your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki , they both were good people, your dad is dead but your mother is alive she left you but we are unclear whether she was lied to or she left intentionally, ask her when she comes in the chunin exams but don't kill her. **" said Kami but the three stumbled back and fell to their knees as they saw Naruto put out so much spiritual pressure that it sent the heavens to shake.

"**THE PERSON THAT LIED TO HER IS DEAD OR SHE'S FUCKING DEAD**" said Naruto angrily as fox mask started to form.

"**Calm down we have a journal of what must happen and you must follow it. Here**" said Tozi as she pulled out a journal and gave it to Naruto as he read it he smirked and said "interesting so only me and killer bee and yugito nee will be alive of the jinchiruki"

"**We are going to send you back and you are forbidden from going to other dimensions and your goal is to bring in any way want, you can rule over them if you want, we don't care" **said all three of them.

"Ok send me back" said Naruto all three them struck Naruto and he was engulfed in a bright light and in a instant he was gone.


End file.
